Only For You
by ame to ai
Summary: Inuyasha adalah vokalis, Sesshoumaru adalah guitaris yang juga leader dari band yang bernama 'Four Souls'. Kedekatan keduanya hanya dapat disamakan dengan gravitasi, tak tertolak. Warnings: Yaoi. Implisit lime scene. Tottaly AU. All Human. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha (Not related as half brother). Maybe OOC. If you don't like BL, please please please don't read it.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Inuyasha adalah vokalis, Sesshoumaru adalah guitaris dan juga leader band yang bernama 'Four Souls'. Kedekatan keduanya hanya dapat disamakan dengan gravitasi, tak tertolak.

Warnings: Yaoi. Implisit lime scene. Tottaly AU. Human Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha (Not related as half brother). Maybe OOC. If you don't like BL please please please don't read it.

Ame to ai's note: Aslinya one-shot ini adalah real person fic yg gw buat sbg kado untuk tmn yang ultah tahun lalu dan gak pernah kepikiran untuk diubah jadi fanfic di fandom IY tapi, **'Fetish'** milik **SplendentGoddes** yang gw baca di adultfanfiction beberapa waktu lalu bikin gw ngerasa 'I gotta do this pairing, at least for once'. So here it is, not one of my best but still, hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Tangan kanan yang dililitkan oleh saputangan putih itu berayun ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti alunan musik yang keempat pria itu hasilkan. Pemilik tangan itu tidak hanya ratusan maupun ribuan, tapi puluhan ribu. Stadion itu dipenuhi oleh manusia. Semuanya tergerak oleh satu band bernama _Four Souls_ yang diawaki oleh keempat pria tampan, Kouga dengan gebukannya, Miroku dengan cabikan bassnya, petikan gitar Sesshoumaru dan Inuyasha dengan suaranya.

Penggemar yang datang dari berbagai penjuru sudah merupakan sebuah penghargaan tersendiri atas kerja keras mereka selama empat tahun ini. Band mereka telah diakui, tidak hanya di Jepang tapi juga di banyak negara Asia. Dan tahun ini adalah puncaknya, mereka berada di tengah-tengah _spotlight_ media. Persis seperti di konser mereka di malam itu, sinar laser biru dan hijau menyorot keempatnya, gelombang suara penonton yang berpadu kala menyanyikan lagu bersama sang vokalis membuat seluruh bulu halus ditubuh ketiga anggota band lainnya berdiri.

Tak dipungkiri, jenis suara Inuyasha adalah salah satu faktor keberhasilan band itu. Pria itu memiliki satu paket lengkap yang harus dimiliki oleh _performer_ sejati. Tampang rupawan vokalis berumur 25 tahun itu hanyalah bonus bila dibandingkan dengan keatraktifannya di atas panggung. Namun, penampilannya yang enerjik itu tidak berpengaruh banyak dengan kualitas suara yang dikeluarkannya. Inuyasha selalu berhasil menyanyikan setiap lirik lagu dengan sepenuh hati. Tipe _scream_ Inuyasha yang khas di lagu cadas band itu pun sanggup membangkitkan aura pertunjukkan dan memantul dalam bentuk antusiasme para penonton yang berada di _mosh pit_ untuk ber- _headbanging_. Sedangkan lagu _ballad_ bertemakan cinta yang dinyanyikannya seperti saat ini sudah pasti membius siapapun yang mendengarnya, tak terkecuali salah satu anggota dari band itu sendiri.

Di lagu terakhir yang dinyanyikan, pria itu mendekati sahabat kentalnya, ia lingkarkan lengannya di bahu Sesshoumaru. Kedua pria yang hampir terlihat kembar dengan surai perak dan manik emas itu bertatapan sejenak sebelum Inuyasha kembali ke tengah panggung. Selama pertautan mata itu tangan sang gitaris yang juga dijuluki sebagai _The Leader_ tetap bergerak cepat membelai leher gitar berwarna merah miliknya. Jari-jemarinya dengan lincah menari diatas keenam senar, kakinya menghentak-hentak lantai panggung. Kemudian, kepala pria itu menengadah ke atas, matanya terpejam dengan khidmat saat memainkan bagian distorsi lagu favoritnya.

Diantara jutaan pasang mata para penggemar, tak ada yang menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata emas yang diam-diam menikmati pemandangan saat Sesshoumaru 'bercinta' dengan gitarnya. Inuyasha berpaling ke arah penonton dan berlari ke bagian depan panggung yang menjoroksebelum melantukan sebaris terakhir lagu penutup dari konser di kota terakhir mereka dengan kekhasan suara kasarnya yang mengayun dengan indah. Kemudian pria itu membungkuk sebagai sebuah penghormatan atas semua penggemar yang datang dan mengapresiasi musik mereka.

Moritaka Inuyasha mundur ke tengah panggung untuk berkumpul dengan semua temannya. Keempat pria yang _wardrobe_ -nya secara kebetulan di dominasi hitam dan putih itu berdiri sejajar, tangan mereka saling-silang di punggung yang lainnya sebelum membungkuk ke arah penonton kurang lebih sepuluh detik lamanya. Sorak-sorai, teriakan histeris, jerit tangis, dan tepuk tangan penonton yang riuh ramai mengantarkan mereka berempat kepada perasaan yang lebih tinggi dari menaklukan dunia.

Tidak terperi rasa yang dirasakan oleh Inuyasha saat ini, dia memandang pria bersurai silver panjang disisi kirinya yang telah 'menemukannya' dan membawanya ke saat ini. Saat semua mimpinya terwujud. Mimpi yang takkan tersentuh olehnya bila tidak karena kegigihan Sesshoumaru yang mengajaknya bergabung dengan Four Souls. Rasa syukur yang dirasakannya meluap-luap atas kenangan yang singgah, secara spontan pria yang pandai mengolah suara itu meraih tangan sahabatnya saat beranjak dari panggung.

~.

Di satu ruang besar yang berada di belakang panggung, mereka berempat berkumpul. Sang manajer baru saja mengantar pergi beberapa orang penggemar yang meminta tanda tangan, dan foto dari beberapa 'kenalan' yang tidak bisa mereka tolak. Dua buah sofa besar menjadi tempat para awak dari band Four Souls melepas lelah. Sesshoumaru bersandar disudut sofa dan Inuyasha duduk disudut yang berseberangan dengannya. Kouga berbaring disofa yang satunya lagi dengan lengan sofa sebagai bantal sedangkan Miroku yang duduk di bangku kecil sibuk melakukan pembicaraan dengan seseorang ditelepon.

Kedua tangan Kouga menopang di bawah lehernya, membuat tatto yang melingkar di lengannya terpampang. Sambil menatap langit-langit ia berkomentar, "penonton tadi benar-benar hebat."

" _Kicking ass, ne!?"_ Sahut Inuyasha, peluh masih membasahi sisi-sisi keningnya.

Miroku mengangguk, "salah satu dari yang terbaik."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi minum?" ajak Kouga dengan antusias.

Nada yang diucapkan Miroku tidak jelas antara meledek atau memuji saat ia berkata, "sepertinya semua energi yang tadi kau keluarkan di _drumset_ -mu tidak cukup untuk membuatmu kelelahan ya?"

"Ayolah," desak Kouga lagi. "Banyak wanita diluar sana yang harus kau temui." Sambil menyeringai, kedua alis pria itu naik-turun beberapa kali. "Ya kan Inuyasha?"

"Dan bokong para gadis untuk kau belai _bouzo,_ " ledek Inuyasha pada Miroku.

"Aku baru saja bilang pada Sango bahwa aku akan langsung beristirahat di hotel."

Kouga tak menyerah, "dia tidak akan tahu."

"Mungkin, tapi saat tahu dia akan membunuhku," sahut Miroku sambil tertawa garing.

Inuyasha tertawa atas apa yang menjadi kekhawatiran temannya itu, tapi ia tertarik akan usul Kouga. "Apakah kau tahu tempat yang aman dari para penggemar yang menguntit di kota ini?" Pria itu menegakkan duduknya lalu memberikan pandangan bertanya kepada temannya satu persatu. Miroku menyeringai lebar sambil mengangkat bahu, Kouga menggelengkan kepalanya, dan Sesshoumaru, yang duduk bersanding dengannya sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya tanpa terkesan memperdulikan sedikitpun percakapan teman-temannya. Inuyasha menghela nafas "Kalau begitu kita rayakan disini saja, bagaimana?"

Miroku berkata "Ide bagus, lagipula tubuhku mulai terasa lelah" dia memijat tengkuknya yang tegang karena terlalu banyak ber- _headbanging_.

Inuyasha yang selesai menguncir tinggi rambutnya bergegas mengirim pesan kepada sang manajer yang berisi permintaan bir yang banyak. Dengan segera pesan balasan yang menyanggupi diterima olehnya. "Bagus," gumamnya.

"Bagaimana Yasha _-chan_?" tanya Kouga penasaran.

Inuyasha menjawab tanpa memandang si penanya, "kata Naraku secepatnya."

Tidak menunggu lama Naraku telah kembali dengan asistennya yang membawakan satu satu krat botol bir dingin. Mereka minum dengan toss, bersyukur atas keseluruhan konser yang berjalan lancar dan sukses sambil menyelipkan harapan agar mereka terus seperti itu kedepannya, enam orang diruangan itu mengangguk setuju lalu menenggak minuman mereka masing-masing. Senyum tidak lepas dari wajah Inuyasha, dia langsung menenggak setengah dari isi botol itu.

Sesshoumaru kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya saat Miroku dan Kouga berbincang dengan Naraku tentang rencana yang mereka miliki untuk esok hari. Rasa penasaran Inuyasha tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh temannya yang sering terkesan autis itu menguat. Inuyasha menggeser duduknya hingga kedua bahu mereka bersentuhan. Dengan terang-terangan dia memutar kepalanya menghadap Sesshoumaru agar pria dingin itu menoleh ke arahnya karena menyadari sedang diperhatikan. Apa yang diharapkan Inuyasha tidak terjadi, sahabatnya itu tetap asik memandang layar ponsel.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru!" Panggil Inuyasha.

"Hn," pria yang dipanggil menoleh sekilas, tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan dan berharap Inuyasha mengatakan apa yang perlu dikatakannya, sebelum kembali lagi memandang layar ponselnya.

Inuyasha tidak kehabisan akal, dia tahu apa yang dapat mengalihkan perhatian Sesshoumaru dari apapun yang sedang menyita perhatiannya. Sang vokalis mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana jins panjangnya yang robek di salah satu bagian lutut, mengabaikan semua notifikasi yang masuk lalu menyentuh kamera dan mengambil foto dirinya sendiri yang sedang bersandar di sofa abu-abu itu.

"Senyumlah!" Inuyasha menggeser bokongnya agar lebih berdekatan dengan sahabatnya itu.

Sesshoumaru menoleh.

"Buat wajah aneh, oke!" Usul Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru melirik temannya dengan sudut mata sebelum mengeluarkan tawa tertahan. Tapi pria bermarga Yamashiro itu tidak menolak, dia menyanggupi. Sesshoumaru mengigit satu sudut bibir bawahnya dan mengerutkan hidungnya sedangkan Inuyasha menjulingkan matanya, dengan segera dia mengambil gambar beberapa kali dengan gaya yang berbeda. Inuyasha memandangi hasil-hasil foto itu sambil memasang seringaian khasnya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Sesshoumaru, dia melongokkan kepalanya tuk mengintip ke ponsel sahabatnya itu.

Inuyasha menyerahkan ponselnya kepada pria itu agar dia dapat lebih leluasa lagi melihat hasilnya. Sesshoumaru meraih ponsel itu, dia memandangi gambar dirinya bersama Inuyasha yang ditangkap oleh lensa kamera, alhasil foto itu membuatnya tertawa kecil. Sesshoumaru menatap sang sahabat dengan sorot mata jenaka, "lihat dirimu!" Ujarnya.

"Kenapa?" Karena heran, Inuyasha mendekatkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang ingin ditunjukkan gitarisnya itu. Wajah mereka berdekatan, pipi kiri pria yang pandai mengolah suara itu hampir bersentuhan dengan milik sahabatnya. Dan kedekatan dengan Sesshoumaru itu memicu sesuatu yang aneh didirinya, keanehan yang pada awalnya tidak digubris oleh Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru menolehkan kepalanya, dia memandang Inuyasha, kedua sudut bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum. "Lihatkan?"

Kedua alis Inuyasha bertautan. "Keh, menurutku tidak ada yang aneh." Berlawanan dengan kata-katanya, pria itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, berharap dengan _angle_ yang sedikit berbeda ia akan menangkap apa yang mata Sesshoumaru tangkap. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak dapat menemukan apa yang aneh yang dapat dilihat oleh Sesshoumaru. "Selain memang terlihat _gila_ seperti biasa. Selebihnya kita tetap terlihat keren," ucapnya dengan kepercayaan diri yang mantap.

"Hn, kau benar." Sesshoumaru menyerahkan kembali ponsel milik Inuyasha. "Terlihat gila, _seperti biasa_." Sesshoumaru mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Itu bukan hal yang buruk kan?" tanya Inuyasha.

"Tidak," jawab Sesshoumaru cepat-sepat. "Bukan hal buruk sama sekali," bibirnya merekah membentuk secuil senyum yang semakin memenuhi isi kepala Inuyasha dengan tanda tanya.

Mereka saling pandang dengan lekat, Inuyasha memandang Sesshoumaru dengan pandangan bertanya yang tidak ditutup-tutupi dan tanpa ragu Yamashiro Sesshoumaru memandang balik.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu Inuyasha?" Tanya sang manager, Naraku.

Inuyasha menoleh, "hah?"

"Besok?" Pria berambut panjang ikal itu masih menanti jawaban. "Jadwal tetap berjalan seperti biasanya, oke?"

Walau dia lupa jadwal apa yang dibicarakan oleh pria itu besok, Inuyasha menjawab acuh tak acuh. "Oke, kurasa."

"Baiklah, aku harap kita semua bisa masuk ke kamar dan cepat beristirahat. Kita bisa merayakan kesuksesan konser ini lusa nanti." Pria yang berprofesi sebagai manager itu melirik sekilas jam di pergelangan tangannya sebelum melanjutkan. "Karena besok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan untuk kita," dengan itu dia berdiri. Setengah hati keempatnya mengangkat bokong mereka yang terasa berat lalu menuju van kecil yang akan mengantar mereka ke hotel tempat mereka menginap.

~.

Jarak dari stadion tempat mereka tampil dan hotel yang mereka tempati hanya berjarak lima menit, tak sampai puluhan menit kemudian Miroku dan Kouga sudah berada di kamar mereka berdua. Begitupun dengan Inuyasha dan Sesshoumaru. Sesampainya di kamar Inuyasha langsung merebahkan dirinya di ranjang lengkap dengan sepatunya. Kamar itu luas, didominasi warna kren dan coklat, diisi dua ranjang besar, dan seperti halnya kamar-kamar hotel lainnya, minim hiasan.

Inuyasha memejamkan matanya, dia lelah, sangat lelah, tetapi alam mimpi tidak akan membawanya pergi bila tubuhnya masih lengket dari sisa peluh yang dia keluarkan saat berlari, melompat, dan berjingkrak-jingkrak di atas panggung seperti tadi. Sambil mengerang malas, Inuyasha bangkit dari ranjangnya yang nyaman lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang sebelum menyeret kaki menuju kamar mandi. Diam-diam dia memperhatikan Sesshoumaru yang bersandar di sofa panjang sedang tercenung memandang layar ponselnya. Persahabatan selama lima tahun membuat Inuyasha tahu persis bahwa Sesshoumaru sangat menikmati keheningan itu.

Keheningan memang akan menyenangkan setelah menjadi pusat penghasil hingar bingar diantara ribuan penonton.

Sesshoumaru beranjak ke balkon sambil menenteng kotak putih kecil berisi selusin rokok. Pria itu mengambil salah satu batang rokok kemudian menyalakannya. Pijar api dari korek bagaikan sebuah cahaya dari dewa yang dikirimkan khusus untuknya. Api kecil itu mulai menjilat ujung rokok. Tak lama setelahnya, bara api mulai mewarnai batang kecil berwarna putih yang selalu menemaninya. Bermain musik adalah hidupnya, tapi yang paling Sesshoumaru rindukan setiap selesai melakukan pertunjukkan musik adalah teman kecil perusak tubuh kesayangannya itu.

Sesshoumaru menghisap benda itu dengan penuh penghayatan. Asap putih mulai muncul dari badan rokok, meliuk-liuk dipermainkan oleh bisik angin malam. Asap mematikan itu berjejalan masuk kedalam kedua paru-parunya sebelum kembali dihembuskan. Hanya berpisah beberapa jam saja sudah membuat lidahnya rindu mengecap rasa khas manis tembakau. Dan, tembakau yang tergulung kertas itu hampir menyamai tempat seseorang dihatinya. Kepulan asal menyeruak dari mulutnya membentuk kabut tipis di depan wajahnya. Kabut itu sama persis dengan yang selalu diukir imajinasinya saat bermimpi menjadi musisi terkenal dahulu.

Imajinasi liar yang kini menjadi kenyataan karena seseorang yang dikaguminya.

Dua tubuh putih yang lurus itu kini telah menjadi kerdil, gosong, berkerut dan melengkung oleh api yang melahapnya. Sesshoumaru mengeluarkan yang ketiga dan lagi-lagi menyematkan benda itu diantara kedua bibirnya. Benda kecil yang telah menyebabkan banyak kematian itu selalu menemaninya berpikir. Tapi kali ini dia hanya menikmati malam, pemandangan kota yang dihiasi kerlap-kerlip cahaya sepenuh hati menerangi malam yang seakan tidak pernah tertidur di kota besar seperti yang dipijaknya saat ini.

Pria berumur 27 tahun itu memasuki kamar mereka saat Inuyasha baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Sesshoumaru duduk di sofa kecil di sudut ruangan, kembali bergelut dengan ponsel di tangannya. Untuk sekejap ia melirik pada teman sekamarnya itu, Inuyasha telah mengenakan boxer tidurnya, tetes-tetes air berjatuhan dari rambut basahnya yang terurai, membingkai wajahnya yang tergolong manis untuk ukuran laki-laki.

"Acara apa lagi yang menarik perhatianmu selain _The Walking Dead_?" Tanya Inuyasha penasaran, tangannya masih sibuk mengeringkan kepala dengan handuk yang ada di tangannya.

"Apa yang menarik perhatianku," ulang Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha melirik jam yang menempel di seberang ranjangnya. Jarum panjang jam bergerak dengan malas ke angka empat, waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat dari dua belas tengah malam. " _Yeah_ , apa?"

Sesshoumaru mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang sahabatnya itu "Bukan acara tv kali ini," pandangannya kembali ke layar ponsel.

Rasa ingin tahu semakin membuncah di dada Inuyasha, yang dia tahu temannya itu tidak terlalu peduli untuk _update_ di media sosial karena membuat akun di jejaring sosial yang paling baru saja dialah yang terakhir dari mereka berempat. "Lalu, apa yang sangat menarik perhatianmu sejak tadi?" Inuyasha menjaga suaranya agar terdengar kasual.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting sebenarnya, hanya tentang segelintir penggemar yang~" Sesshoumaru berhenti sejenak, "Inuyasha, apa kau tahu tentang SessInu?" Tanyanya datar.

Inuyasha berjalan mendekati Sesshoumaru, lalu mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya. "Aku tahu, beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi kita terlalu sibuk mengurus persiapan, latihan dan segala hal penting yang menguras pikiran untuk pertunjukkan malam ini jadi..."

"Aku tidak sengaja menemukannya saat mencari hal lain di _searching engine._ " Sesshoumaru mengangkat kedua bahunya sesaat, gestur tak acuh, wajahnya pun masih terlihat dingin.

Inuyasha tertawa renyah. "Jadi, karena itu?"

"Anehnya apa yang mereka perhatikan dari kita sepertinya... itu benar." Cepat-cepat Sesshoumaru melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Mereka mengatakan bahwa aku ini hanya ekspresif saat berfoto bersamamu, dan baru kusadari sepertinya itu benar." Inuyasha mengedarkan pandangan kepada sahabatnya yang seakan mengatakan 'lalu?'

"Maksudku tidakkah kau pikir itu aneh, tidakkah kau merasa itu aneh, gadis-gadis itu yang selalu meneriakkan nama kita ternyata memuja kita sebagai sepasang kekasih?" Wajah Sesshoumaru yang biasanya lurus seperti tembok sekarang terlihat heran.

Inuyasha tersenyum jahil, "tadinya kau pikir mereka akan membayangkanmu seperti kau membayangkan May Lavigne?" Tak pelak lagi senyum sahabatnya itu membuat Sesshoumaru ikut tersenyum. "Jadi sekarang kau melihat dirimu sendiri dari kacamata orang lain?" Imbuh Inuyasha, wajahnya berkerut-kerut menahan gelak tawa.

"Semua foto yang mereka _upload_ adalah foto-foto kita bersama saat duduk berdua, _check sound,_ _selfie_ , saat kau berlutut dan menyerahkan kue ulang tahun kepadaku waktu itu, dan banyak lagi. Dan mungkin, foto saat kita bergandengan tangan saat menuruni panggung tadi tak lama akan beredar seperti yang lainnya disini." Sesshoumaru menatap mata Inuyasha lekat, membaca apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki itu dari ekspresi yang terpampang di wajahnya.

Inuyasha mengerjapkan mata, dia menimbang-nimbang sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Keh, tidak sama sekali," jawabnya mantap sebelum balik bertanya. "Apakah kau terganggu?"

"Tidak terlalu," jawab Sesshoumaru. Sejujurnya dia merasa tergelitik dengan adanya nama Sessinu yang dibuat oleh penggemar, entah karena dia memang mengharapkan itu atau sebab lain yang ia sendiri pun belum ketahui. Setidaknya untuk saat ini dia tidak mempunyai jawabannya.

"Bagus kalau begitu," ucap Inuyasha dengan santai.

Sesshoumaru menatap Inuyasha dengan pandangan antara tergelitik dan serius. Mulut pria itu sedikit terbuka tapi kembali tertutup, kata-katanya kembali tertelan keraguan.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi," ujar Sesshoumaru lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ribuan tetes air menghujani dirinya, replika dari ribuan pertanyaan yang telah lama bersemayam di otaknya. Sesshoumaru tenggelam dalam kebimbangan yang semakin menjadi-jadi, apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan untuk sang sahabat? Saat pertama bertemu Inuyasha adalah saat dia telah berubah, dia tidak lagi yakin dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat berdekatan dengan laki-laki itu sebagai kedekatan sebatas teman. Inuyasha yang hampir selalu menempel dengannya bukan murni karena sifat _clingy_ yang dimilikinya. Entah mengapa ia merasa sikap Inuyasha dengannya sedikit berbeda bila dibandingkan dengan sahabatnya yang lain.

Setelah puluhan menit berlalu, Sesshoumaru keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan celana pendek miliknya. Rambut peraknya yang menjuntai masih meneteskan air, begitupun tubuhnya yang masih dihiasi dengan ratusan bulir air. Inuyasha sudah berada diatas ranjangnya, setengah berbaring, hanya dengan mengenakan boxer merahnya sambil sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel. Tahun-tahun awal mereka menapak karir di dunia musik, vokalis yang dikaguminya itu secara terang-terangan telah mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah biseksual, menyukai laki-laki dan wanita. Tapi entah mengapa apa yang diungkapkan Inuyasha sama sekali tidak membuat dirinya risih saat berdekatan dengannya.

Setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya, sang gitaris mendekati lemari kecil tempat bajunya yang berada di kaki ranjang Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru tersenyum melihat temannya yang masih sibuk memfoto dirinya sendiri dari berbagai macam sudut. Untuk sesaat mata Sesshoumaru menjelajahi lengan temannya yang telah diukir oleh berbagai macam tattoo yang membuatnya iri, andai saja dia tidak takut dengan jarum dia pasti sudah menghiasi dirinya dengan tattoo berinisialkan nama ketiga anggota band lainnya sama seperti Inuyasha.

" _Shit_!" Hardik Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru menoleh kearahnya. "Ada apa?" tanya pria berumur 27 tahun itu.

Pengidap _bipolar disorder_ itu tersenyum, lebar. Senyum nakal yang selalu terpampang saat dia mempunyai ide yang tidak biasa. Senyum itu juga yang biasanya ia tunjukkan saat mengutarakan ide cemerlang untuk keperluan materi di album mereka. " _Nothing,_ aku hanya ingin mengambil foto," senyum itu tidak lepas dari wajah Inuyasha.

Dengan itu Sesshoumaru kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, dia sedang memasukkan beberapa baju kembali ke tempatnya saat dia mendengar bunyi kamera menangkap gambar. Dilihatnya Inuyasha berganti posisi, pria itu berbaring miring, tubuhnya setengah terbalut selimut, dengan bertumpu pada satu siku, ia menggigit ibu jari tangan kirinya saat tangan yang kanan sibuk mengambil gambar. Setelah puas dengan hasil jepretannya Inuyasha bangkit dari ranjang dan mendekati sahabatnya itu.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa bila aku mengambil fotoku denganmu?"

"Lakukan seperti yang kau inginkan," jawab Sesshoumaru lurus.

"Lihat ini," Inuyasha memberikan ponsel berwarna hitam miliknya kepada teman sekamarnya.

Sesshoumaru menatap layar ponsel. Foto itu menangkap setengah badan Inuyasha yang berbaring miring, laki-laki itu terlihat hampir seperti tidak mengenakan apapun, hampir, karena ujung boxernya yang merah terlihat di pertengahan paha kanannya. Dan dibagian kanan foto itu ada dirinya sedang berdiri di kaki ranjang tempat Inuyasha berbaring, dengan rambut basah, hanya berbalut handuk besar berwarna putih, bertelanjang dada sedang memegang baju berwarna krem dan dilatar belakangnya jam dinding yang menunjukkan bahwa saat itu pukul satu lewat sepuluh pagi.

Suara Inuyasha terdengar riang saat berucap, "aku akan membuat para penggemar SessInu senang," dengan itu ia kembali sibuk menyentuh layar ponselnya.

Foto itu bagai memicu sesuatu di dalam diri Sesshoumaru, sesuatu yang selama ini ditekannya, sesuatu yang ia rasa salah. Percik-percik mulai timbul di dalam dirinya, bagai kelebatan kilat di malam hari yang kelam, bersinar terang walau sesaat. Dengan pasti ia tahu bahwa dia mengagumi Inuyasha. Namun, apakah ada perasaan lain dibalik kekaguman yang dirasakannya itu?

Sesshoumaru berjalan mendekat. " _Baka-yasha_ ," panggil Sesshoumaru, yang dipanggil mengangkat wajahnya. Kedekatannya selama ini dengan Inuyasha terasa sangat alami, sama halnya dengan gravitasi yang menariknya tuk berpijak di bumi, tak tertolak.

Sesshoumaru lekat menatap, jantungnya mulai gaduh tapi dengan lantang Inuyasha membalas tatapan sahabatnya itu. Potongan-potongan kenangan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu kembali menghantamnya. Sebelum bertemu dengan Sesshoumaru dia hanyalah remaja yang tak tertolong, tenggelam dalam depresi, berjalan tak tentu arah walau bergelimang harta. Pria itulah yang telah menyelamatkannya, memberikannya kesempatan untuk mewujudkan mimpi, menjadi diri sendiri. Hanya Sesshoumaru yang tetap bertahan dengan segala sifat _moody_ -nya yang tidak menyenangkan.

Karena itu, tidak ada secuilpun kebimbangan yang menodai hatinya, Inuyasha tahu dengan pasti dia memuja pria yang ada dihadapannya itu, walau dirinya sering meragu dengan apa yang dirasakan Sesshoumaru terhadapnya. Dan disetiap potongan ingatan itu hanya melambungkan perasaan yang selama ini dimilikinya untuk sang sahabat.

Kini mereka berdiri berhadapan.

Cahaya terhalang dari pandangan Inuyasha saat wajah pria itu tiba-tiba mendekati wajahnya, matanya terpejam dengan refleks yang sama seperti kebutuhannya saat bernafas. Bibir Sesshoumaru bersentuhan lembut dengan bibirnya, terasa manis. Apa yang selama ini menguasai pikiran Inuyasha sebagai mimpi siang hari, kini terwujud. Penyelamatnya juga merasakan yang dia rasakan. Ikatan yang terjalin diantara mereka lebih dari sebatas sahabat.

Inuyasha membalas ciuman Sesshoumaru, dia bergerak perlahan dan penuh perasaan. Setelah beberapa lama waktu berselang, Sesshoumaru menarik diri, Inuyasha membuka matanya. Mata tajam Sesshoumaru yang indah menatapnya dengan kilatan hasrat yang tidak ternodai oleh setitik keraguanpun. Inuyasha menatap pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dalam-dalam, matanya terpaku kepada bibir Seshoumaru yang seakan memanggil miliknya untuk kembali singgah. Kemudian pandangannya beralih untuk turun ke bawah, ke leher Sesshoumaru. Salah satu tempat di tubuh sahabatnya yang ingin sekali dihujani Inuyasha dengan kecupan, Inuyasha tersenyum atas khayalan liar yang kembali terlintas.

Senyum Inuyasha itu memperkuat sisi yang selama ini ditekan oleh Sesshoumaru, tali kekang sisi gelapnya telah terlepas. Sesshoumaru merengkuh laki-laki itu, lengannya yang besar memenjarakan tubuh Inuyasha. Tangan kanan Sesshoumaru berada di bagian belakang kepala sahabatnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang sang vokalis. Dengan pasrah Inuyasha terjerat, tangannya mencengkram punggung Sesshoumaru.

Satu tanda itu cukup untuk diartikan Sesshoumaru sebagai izin. Dengan kasar ia merenggut rambut yang senada dengan miliknya itu saat bibir mereka terpaut, ciuman itu tidak lagi lembut, tapi mendesak dan kasar. Kulit bertemu dengan kulit. Tubuh Inuyasha terasa hangat saat menyentuh tubuh Sesshoumaru yang dingin sehabis mandi. Seluruh inci indera peraba mereka yang bersentuhan mengirimkan sinyal sensual yang lebih kuat ke otak.

Tubuh mereka mendekap erat, tidak ingin ada jarak lagi. Tangan Inuyasha mencengkram semakin kencang di tubuh pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ciuman Sesshoumaru kini menjelajah ke tubuhnya. Gairah telah terbangkitkan, ketegangan penuh telah mengisi mereka berdua. Secara mendadak Sesshoumaru mendorong Inuyasha kebelakang. Keduanya jatuh ke atas ranjang, menciptakan lekukan besar di tengah kasur.

Tubuh mereka saling membelit, dengan rakus mereka saling mencium, menggigit dan menjilat. Setiap sentuhan membuat mereka semakin terbakar oleh api gairah yang bergelora, tubuh mereka semakin panas oleh kebutuhan. Dengan tenaga yang tidak terlalu besar Sesshoumaru membalikkan tubuh Inuyasha, menjepitnya dengan beban tubuhnya, tidak ada protes hanya lenguhan yang meluncur dari mulut vokalis kesayangannya itu. Saliva sudah membasahi liang terlarang itu. Dengan cepat penyatuan itupun terjadi, getar-getar hasrat dicicipi oleh keduanya.

Peluh membasahi keduanya, membuat tubuh mereka berkilat dengan indah oleh selapis tipis keringat. Senyawa yang dihasilkan tubuh menyeruak, zat cinta yang terkandung di dalam keringat bernama _pheromone_ semakin membuat mereka dahaga oleh satu sama lain. Ranjang berderit bagai nada kunci yang dimainkan dengan sempurna, desahan menjadi lantunan vokal Inuyasha, erangan Sesshoumaru bagai distorsi aktivitas intim mereka. Diiringi oleh bunyi dua tubuh yang saling menghantam, harmoni indah terciptakan.

Keduanya kian tenggelam di dalam utopia.

Gerakan energik yang dilakukan Sesshoumaru mengguncang teman yang menjadi kekasihnya tanpa ampun. Inuyasha menolehkan wajahnya, bibir Sesshoumaru yang lapar menyambutnya. Raungan meluncur keluar dari mulur sang gitaris, dia tidak ingin mengakhiri dengan cepat tapi pemandangan yang terbentang sulit tuk diabaikan. Inuyasha yang tidak berdaya dihimpitannya semakin membuatnya kehilangan kontrol.

Tangan Sesshoumaru merayap ke bawah tubuh Inuyasha, tangannya bergerak lembut sebelum berubah semakin cepat. Keduanya dilanda oleh frustasi seksual yang merayap mendekati akhir, mereka dititik perbatasan, ditepi pelepasan yang akan menghantarkan mereka ke ledakan euforia, tingkat tertinggi dari seluruh kenikmatan yang menghujam. Dan ledakan pelepasan itu terjadi secara bersamaan, Sesshoumaru mengerang dengan keras saat lenguhan Inuyasha berderai memenuhi isi kamar.

Sesshoumaru tertawa kecil saat tubuhnya ambruk menindih Inuyasha, nafas keduanya tertatih-tatih. Sesshoumaru melepaskan diri dan menyeret tubuhnya yang lemas ke tengah ranjang untuk berbaring. Inuyasha menyusul, dia berbaring terlentang memandang langit-langit ruangan. Kini kepala mereka sejajar, Inuyasha yang berbaring terlentang menoleh untuk memandang wajah _The Leader_ yang dicintainya. Sesshoumaru telungkup dengan mata terpejam dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, sorot mata Inuyasha masih tajam oleh hasrat yang belum sepenuhnya pudar. Kali ini Inuyasha yang tertawa kecil, membuat kekasih barunya itu segera membuka mata.

" _Shit!"_ Lagi-lagi Inuyasha melontarkan umpatan favoritnya.

Tawa Sesshoumaru teredam karena setengah wajahnya terbenam di ranjang.

" _So, now you're 'bi' too_?" Salah satu alis Inuyasha terangkat.

Hening sejenak tatkala emas beradu pandang dengan lembut.

Sebuah senyum tipis terulas di wajah Sesshoumaru, " _hn,"_ jawabnya dengan suara sedikit parau. " _Only for you_ ," tangan Sesshoumaru meraih tangan Inuyasha, menggenggamnya, lalu meremasnya dengan lembut.

' _Hanya untukku_ ,' ulang Inuyasha dalam hati. Dia merasa tersanjung, lebih dari sekadar melayang. Inuyasha mendekatkan diri, mencium bibir pria itu dengan sepenuh hati, ciuman manis dan lembut seperti ciuman pertama mereka. Setelah melepas diri, mereka bertukar senyum penuh cinta.

Inuyasha memejamkan mata, melihat kelebatan hidupnya beberapa tahun lalu. Ia tahu hidupnya tidak akan lebih baik dari ini, dia tidak akan pernah merasakan hidup sesungguhnya seperti saat ini. Hidupnya akan tetap hampa, bila pria itu tidak menemukannya. Dan bersama Sesshoumaru, mengukir masa depan indah terdengar lebih mudah.

~Fin~

* * *

For all reader I'd Like to say, minna saiko arigatou.


End file.
